Poetry from the Heart
by magical meli
Summary: Don't be fooled by the title, this is not a romance fanfic. What if Amon got a poem from a very unexpected someone. What if he wrote back with sweet and honest words. What if Nagira butts in... This is bound to be good for a few laughs
1. To Amon From Touko

Author's Note: Hey! You guys haven't heard from me in a while have ya'll? I hope I was missed :-). I've been keeping busy. As you may recall, I'm just getting adjusted to the wonders that is high school. I'll be honest with you, I was totally freaked out the first week. And now... I'm on my third week and I've already gotten in trouble. Why? Let's just say my school is **very** strict about its dress code. But aside from that minor detail, I'm getting pretty good at this high school stuff. Anyway, between getting in trouble for dress code violation, studying for tests and quizzes, and doing homework, I haven't really found time to write another full, many chaptered fanfic. So instead, here are some poems dedicated to "Witch Hunter Robin". Finally, two of my favorite genres put together: Humor and poetry (along with a little taste of how most of my other stories are written). It's no "Their Romance Story", but its something (considering I wasn't gonna write anything **at all**). And while I'm on the topic of "Their Romance Story".....

A few people have mentioned writing a sequel... Here's all I have to say to that: I am **very** tempted ;-).

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I know. I don't own "Witch Hunter Robin". You don't have to keep remind me of such a cruel truth :'(

Poetry from the Heart:

Chapter 1

Nagira: (gets the mail) Junk, junk, junk, and... More junk (sees a letter addressed to Amon) Ooh, what's this?

Amon: Nagira, what are you doing?

Nagira: Nothing!

Amon: What's that in your hand?

Nagira: Uh... I don't know

Amon: You look guilty Nagira

Nagira: Alright! It's a letter from your secret admirer. Now imagine what would happen if Robin saw this

Amon: Give it here

Nagira: I don't think so little bro

Amon: Nagira

Nagira: Oh come on Amon, don't ruin all the fun (opens the _letter_ and reads it out loud):

From Touko To Amon

Oh my dear Amon, I love you so.

Why don't we get together and elope?

We'll make a happy family just us two.

We'll forget about our past and start over new.

I'll forgive you for falling for my roommate, although that really hurt me so.

I hope you forgive me for dumping you because that was really hard to do.

Oh Amon, you belong to me and you should be all mine.

And I can't think of anything else that rhymes.

Please answer back with sweet and honest words.

If not, I swear I'll hunt you down and kill your Little Bird

Love,

Touko

Wow! who knew Touko was such a good poet (lol)! Now, for those of you who didn't pay much attention to "Witch Hunter Robin" and just drooled over Amon the whole time, Touko's roommate is Robin (but ya'll should've been able to figure that out due to that **Little Bird** clue in there). As for the Touko dumping Amon part; its just a little something me and my friends like to joke about. You gotta admit though, the idea of Amon getting dumped by **Touko** (of all people) is quite amusing :-)


	2. Amon's Respond, Amon's Version

__

Author's Note: Cool! I'm a comedian/poet/romantic! Anyway, I see some of you are **very** glad about the sequel news. Here's the thing, don't expect it anytime soon cuz between all this work (school junk, I mean, stuff), its gonna be kinda hard to even hold a train of thought together. But don't worry, it might happen... Hint word: MIGHT. Just kidding. I would never do that to my fans :-D. I might torture my friends but that's a different story... Just ignore that. Anyway, on with the show!

****

Poetry from the Heart:

Chapter 2

Nagira: (starts laughing his head off) Your secret admirer... Is... _Touko_?! (continues laughing)

Amon: You weren't suppose to read that

Nagira: A little too late for that don't ya think? So, one question still remains: are you gonna write back?

Amon: Why should I?

Nagira: Well if I recall correctly, Touko was that woman who was Zaizen's daughter, right?

Amon: Yeah

Nagira: You never know with people like her. That threat she made at the end might come true

Amon: So what do you suppose I do?

Nagira: I suppose you write back with _sweet and honest words_. (stifles laughter)

Amon: Alright

Nagira: What?

Amon: I'll write back

Nagira: No way! You're kidding, right?

Amon: (glares at him)

Nagira: You're not kidding

Amon: Hmph (gets a sheet of paper and starts writing a poem)

[15 minutes later]

Amon: I'm finished

Nagira: Took you long enough. Now let me read (snatches the poem out of Amon's hand and reads it out loud):

****

Amon's Respond (Amon's Version)

Sorry Touko, but I don't love you.

You're crazy and insane, things I try to avoid.

I hope you know that wasn't me talking;

Those were my stupid brother's lines.

I'm no good at rhyming, so I let him have a shot.

But this _is_ me talking to listen up.

You better pay attention because if not, this was just a waste of time.

Touko, you and I were never meant to be.

What we had meant nothing to me.

I really don't want to elope with you.

I really don't wanna be _near _you.

Don't take this personally, you're just not that someone for me.

And even if you were, I'd take my chances with the devil any day.

Now on to more pressing issues I think you and I should discuss.

This little love talk is giving me a major headache anyway.

For the record, I think you should know.

I never fell in love with your roommate, we where just partners at work.

And last time I checked, it was _I_ who called the _relationship_ between us off.

Please don't write things that don't make sense and aren't true.

Nut just in case, here's a word of advice to you;

The next time I receive a poem with false words and lies,

My words to you will be most unkind.

And one more thing before I go,

That little threat you made at the end was not considered sweet and cute.

If _anything_ happens to Robin, I will personally hunt you down and hurt you.

You've just received my sweet and honest words.

I hope that's enough rhyming because that sure took a lot of work.

I'm saying this from the bottom of my heart,

Please don't write back and let me be.

I like my life the way it is.

I don't need you ruining it more than it already is.

Your little love words don't make me feel warm and fuzzy.

In fact, they make me rather sick.

And not be mean or anything, but I would seriously suggest some therapy for that twisted mind of yours.

This is coming out as nicely as can be;

Stop stalking me and let me _and_ Robin be.

We already have enough problems with SOLOMON as it is.

We don't need to add your probably worthless threats to our plate.

Touko, if you love me as much as you say you do,

You'll do me this one small favor;

Stop making this so complicated and forget what we never had and that you ever met me.

Amon

__

Cool! Amon's a poet too! I think he did a **much** better job than Touko, don't you? I mean, his words didn't sound so... **Obsessed**. But you can't blame Crazy Touko. Who **wouldn't** become obsessed with someone like Amon :-D. Anyway, I have to agree with Amon on that "I hope that's enough rhyming because that sure too a lot of work" part. He wasn't kidding!


	3. Amon's Respond, Nagira's Version

Author's Note: Umm... Oh yeah! Someone gave me a review saying that it wasn't clear where they were. See, that's the thing with these kinds of stories; when I write something like this (minus the poems) I don't usually put the setting. It's a comedy not a novel. As long as it gets a few laughs out of people. And someone also said something about the poems not rhyming... I think. But if someone did then you have to remember that these poems are being written by Touko, Amon, and Nagira. Well, they're being written by **me** but from their points of view and I'm just putting together something that they might say to each other and I have no clue what I just said. The point is they are not **real** poets people! Anyway... I **really** recommend reading that italic letters at the end (**after** reading the poem and short, short, **short** story). You might find to info there. Is it good or bad? I guess that's for you to decide.

Poetry from the Heart:

Chapter 3

Nagira: Wow Amon. That wasn't too bad for a guy who's never written a poem before, or anything else for that matter

Amon: Whatever

Nagira: Very romantic

Amon: It's not suppose to **be** romantic

Nagira: Either way, it's good... But not **that** good. I mean, half the stuff doesn't even rhyme.

Amon: What are you getting at?

Nagira: I'm just saying you could've done better

Amon: If you don't like then why don't you do one yourself

Nagira: I already got that covered (clears throat and reads his poem out loud)

Amon's Respond (Nagira's Version)

Sorry Touko, but I don't love you.

You're crazy and insane, things I try to avoid.

You were in a mental hospital for god's sake!

What kind of a family do you think you and I would make?

I don't think you and I were ever meant to be.

That's the reason I dumped you to begin with.

As for falling for your roommate, so what if it's true.

She's much younger and cuter than you.

Face it Touko, you're just not my type.

Then again, I don't think I even **have** a type.

Anyway, that poem you wrote, I really liked it.

It rhymed and sounded sweet and charming.

However, those last few lines were really unappreciated.

Robin never did anything to you, she just works with me!

And even then, you can't blame me for falling in love with her.

I mean, the girl does have looks.

I guess what I'm trying to say is, I don't like you that way.

From the beginning I was just using you to stay out of Crazy Zaizen's way.

I was never crazy enough to fall in love with you.

That's why it was so easy to dump you.

As for eloping with you, I don't think so

You'll have to kill me for that to come true.

You wanted sweet and honest words, well here they are.

Hey, at least they rhyme!

Please don't write back, rhyming takes lots of work.

So save your time and mine and leave me alone.

Nagira

Nagira: Well, did ya like?

Amon: You signed **your** name you know

Nagira: Oh (scratches out Nagira and puts Amon) Okay, ignore that and tell me how I did.

Amon: Its good. If me and Robin plan on making our lives short

Nagira: Huh?

Amon: As much as that rhymed, I don't think Touko would appreciate this

Nagira: And why not?

Amon: Let's see; you said she was crazy, insane, that she was in a mental hospital, **and** that her father was crazy. Not to mention you said I **was** in love with her roommate, which is not true

Nagira: But that part about Robin being cuter and younger is true

Amon: I... Well, yeah it is

Nagira: I knew you had it in you

Robin: Had what in him?

Amon: Uh oh

Robin: What are you guys doing?

Amon: We...

Nagira: We're writing poetry!

Robin: Well... There's something you don't hear everyday

Nagira: It's fun! You should try it

Robin: No thanks. I think I'll go make dinner instead

Amon: You do that

Robin: Okay (goes into the kitchen)

Amon: That was a close call

Nagira: Maybe we should let Robin read these

Amon: What are you, nuts?! No!

Nagira: It was just a suggestion

Amon: It was a **stupid** suggestion at that. We **cannot** let Robin see these. None of them!

Nagira: Alright already. Sheesh, calm down old man

Amon: (glares at him)

Nagira: Heh, heh

Amon: We are sending Touko **my **poem

Nagira: What's wrong with mine?

Amon: It's gonna get either me, Robin, or possible **both** of us killed

Nagira: So I just wrote that for nothing?

Amon: I guess so (starts walking out to the mailbox)

Nagira: Oh come on! Can't we send mine? Please!

Now that was fun to write. Originally I only had poems but then I added a short story to it. Well, that's a wrap for this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. I know you think its not my best work (duh!) but its my best **comedy** work. And I would say poetry work but that's not exactly true. I like all my poems the same so it would be unfair to all the others that are in my poetry book (I don't wanna make them feel bad). Anyway..... I guess that's all. Thanks for all the reviews, I hope to receive more, and be on the lookout for that sequel ya'll are anxiously waiting for... But don't waste your time checking every single day because its' not happening this month... And probably not the next for that matter. Anyway, bye bye :-)!


End file.
